Cuestión de moral y sentimientos
by Chisheccid
Summary: Desde hace algunas semanas se veía apagado, ya no se emocionaba cuando su padre proponía leer pasajes de la biblia o ver el canal donde las veinticuatro horas del día pasaban historias del antiguo y nuevo testamento...


Disclaimer: Los Simpsons y todos sus personajes, le pertenecen a Matt Groening, las escenas invertidas son producto de mi imaginación perversa.

CUESTIÓN DE MORAL Y SENTIMIENTOS

Desde hace algunas semanas se veía apagado, ya no se emocionaba cuando su padre proponía leer pasajes de la biblia o ver el canal donde las veinticuatro horas del día pasaban historias del antiguo y nuevo testamento. Estaba distraído, inclusive en la misa, inclusive cuando rezaban en familia, inclusive cuando Todd le pedía interpretar un papel bíblico importante.

Los únicos momentos en los cuales parecía estar relativamente tranquilo, era cuando el silencio reinaba todo y podía encontrarse con el Rod escondido durante muchos años que en ocasiones, le hacía llorar. Y luego se confundía, porque las palabras de su padre, del reverendo Alegría, de su madre, de su hermano y de la sociedad en general, se contraponían directamente con lo que desde hace meses había empezado a sentir.

Fue doloroso el encuentro con la verdad, hablando en todos los sentidos. Fue una de esas mañanas cuando se dirigían al parque, a una junta de la iglesia (Como cada sábado), que reunía a niños de su edad para hablar de la fe. Como era su costumbre, caminaba a gusto mientras admiraba el paisaje y trataba de escuchar en el viento, algo que la creación quisiera decirle, pero en lugar de eso, se dio un encontronazo con el pecho robusto y bien tallado de uno de los brabucones de la primaria de Springfield.

Supo en seguida, que un golpe pararía directo a su estómago, que le diría a su hermano menor que corriera y que se quedaría soportando los golpes hasta que alguien lo fuera a ayudar. La verdad es que sucedió algo parecido, pero con un final inesperado. Sintió el golpe seguido de otros más, escuchó la maleta de su hermano caer al suelo y las pisadas aceleradas que se iban alejando. Pronto sintió que los golpes cesaron, pero que de alguna manera, seguían sonando tan secos como el chocar contra la piel humana. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, cayó al piso, pero aún así seguía escuchando los golpes secos. Pensó que moriría, pensó estar en el umbral mismo de la muerte, porque no sentía dolor y todo parecía desvanecerse.

—Y espero Jimbo, que esto te enseñe a no meterte con estas personas —Una voz familiar era la que Rod estaba escuchando, mas no podía saber de quién era. Todo era tan confuso hasta que una mano le ayudó a levantarse.

Y todo cambió. Lo primero que pudo mirar fue a Jimbo en el suelo, con varios moretones, no graves, pero moretones al fin y al cabo y a un Nelson que se iba alejando lentamente mientras que su hermano llegaba con la ayuda de los demás integrantes de la iglesia.

Desde ese entonces, una espinita se le había clavado en el alma. ¿Por qué? Nelson no era de esos que iba defendiendo ¿O sí? Debía darle las gracias, y si podía, preguntarle las razones del acto, mas los días pasaron y no encontraba una oportunidad adecuada.

Poco a poco, Rod fue obsesionándose a tal punto que empezó a seguirlo de lejos, trataba de convencerse de que solamente debía darle las gracias y todo acabaría, pero no quería que acabe, ya habían sido muchas las veces que Nelson se encontraba solo, la oportunidad perfecta, pero Rod se dedicaba a verlo solamente. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando? El corazón se le agitaba cada vez que Nelson notaba su presencia y lo miraba, cada vez que lo encontraba después de horas buscándolo, cada vez que escuchaba su nombre desde los parlantes de dirección cuando se trataba de un castigo. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

Se daba cuenta de que no era nada normal lo que le estaba sucediendo, empezó a sumergirse lentamente entre las aguas negras de la incertidumbre hasta que una buena noche, los sueños le revelaron lo que en realidad ocultaban sus sentimientos. Nelson.

Nelson había llegado a ocupar cada recoveco de su alma, de sus pensamientos, y es por eso que ya no podía encontrar nuevamente su equilibrio, pues además de Dios y su familia, había llegado otra persona por la cual había llegado a sentir algo completamente diferente. Se preguntó si sería un pecado considerar a alguien más su "mejor amigo" aunque no pudiera pasar tiempo con él.

Salió a caminar por el vecindario, le había costado mucho salir a solas, había tenido que inventar un sin fin de excusas para que Todd lo dejara solo y sus padres no preguntaran. Llegó a la iglesia y se sentó a orar, a pedir una salida. Y oró, o trató de hacerlo a consciencia, pero era imposible, Nelson estaba allí, en su pensamiento, más presente que nunca. Y allí lo descubrió todo. Él era uno de esos pecadores que sentía por un hombre lo que se supone que debería sentir por las mujeres. Maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a llorar.

Recordó los sermones del reverendo, el escándalo de su padre ante situaciones de esta índole y la censura de la sociedad que trataba de esconderlo todo para evitar la vergüenza. Sin pensarlo, había salido corriendo del lugar ante la mirada atónita de los demás creyentes que se reunían allí solamente para encontrar un momento de paz.

Corrió furiosamente hasta llegar al lago de Springfield, se sentó a la orilla y quiso gritar, pero la respiración todavía estaba agitada y se le complicaba cualquier acción a más de llorar. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, estaba furioso con el mundo, estaba furioso inclusive con Dios, con su familia, con Nelson.

Empezó a pelear con los árboles, a patear piedras, a gritarle a insultarle a la naturaleza, pensando que así se iba a poder librar de todos los monstruos imaginarios que lo acosaban. Se sintió observado, y como un animalillo asustado intentó escapar, pero una voz femenina lo detuvo en seco.

-¿Estás bien, Rod?

Aún de espaldas se atrevió a contestar.

-No pasa nada, todo está bien.- Se secó las lágrimas y trató de fingir una sonrisa amable para verla.- Estoy bien, Lisa.

Notó de inmediato que era una mentira, además de haber escuchado los gritos que profería al cielo, reclamando a Dios haberlo hecho un pecador, gritando que nunca había pedido fijarse en Nelson, que le quitara el pecado de encima.

Lisa suspiró. Sin dudas era un tema difícil de tratar, y más aún si se trataba de él, tomando en cuenta el pensamiento cerrado de toda su familia, y de él mismo. Por lo menos ya lo había aceptado, sería una cosa menos con la cual lidiar.

Se miraron varios segundos antes de que Rod empezara a hablar.

-¿Escuchaste?- Preguntó temeroso.

-Así es, lo escuché todo.- Quiso transmitirle un poco de serenidad.

Él apretó los ojos esperando un sermón, esperó escuchar que se lo diría a todos en el vecindario, temió por su destino.

-¿Sabes? Yo también me enamoré de Nelson, o mejor dicho, pensé haberme enamorado. Pero no es mi tipo, imagínate, ¿Él, andando conmigo? Pero no, tampoco fue eso.

Rod abrió los ojos sorprendido, definitivamente no esperaba esas palabras.

-Solamente me di cuenta de que vi en él algo mínimo que no decía nada de su personalidad entera, me di cuenta de que no me convenía, inclusive, Bart me dijo que no estuviera con él por las posibles represalias. -Rió- No me alejé por eso, no me importaba lo que dijeran los demás, yo era feliz y no le hacía daño a nadie. Pero ¿Sabes? Aún me recorre un sentimiento extraño cada vez que lo veo. Quizás en el futuro podamos estar juntos, pero no es una certeza, pues hemos tenido nuestros roces. Es complicado.

Rod se había sentado, estaba un poco más relajado.

-¿A qué viene todo esto?

-A que no importa lo que digan los demás, debes ser feliz tú mientras no hagas daño.

-Pero mi familia...

-Si, es también difícil, pero si te aman, entenderán aunque cueste mucho tiempo. Por otro lado, debes estar seguro, como yo, cuando me cambié de religión.

Rod estuvo a punto del escándalo, pero se tragó las palabras.

-Mi familia lo sabe, al principio se opusieron todos, pero terminaron entendiéndome. Sin embargo, los domingos voy a la iglesia por respeto a las costumbres de mi familia. Me tengo que ir. -Le dio la espalda y caminó dos pasos.- Si no hay nadie en el bosque y cae un árbol ¿Hay ruido?- Siguió su camino y desapareció entre los árboles.

Rod se uedó allí, sentado, pensando en todo lo que Lisa le había dicho y el acertijo final. Después de varias horas, lo comprendió todo.

Quizás no estaba listo todavía para pelear él contra el mundo entero. Se recostó utilizando una roca como espaldar y escuchando el ruido de los árboles moviéndose con el viento y el trinar de los pajarillos. Se durmió sabiendo que Dios no lo había abandonado.

Se despertó por unos pasos que se acercaban, ya era medio día y el calor se veía opacado por la sombra de los árboles.

Escuchó una voz conocida, se trataba de él sin duda alguna, pero no se sintió nervioso, ya no. Se quedó recostado, esperando que la casualidad lo llevara por ese tramo de bosque, y así fue.

Al verlo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, Nelson se sentó a la orilla, extrañamente, había estado calmado durante varias semanas, era amigable, quizás ya estaba cansado de ser el malo y quería un descanso.

-Gracias- Le dijo mientras sonreía y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-No fue nada.

Allí se quedaron durante horas escuchando la voz de la naturaleza, sin pensar. Lo que le había dicho Lisa era cierto, si no había nadie en el bosque, no habría sonido, y eso se aplicaba directamente a todo, era una dicha que su corazón estuviera cantando por tenerlo a Nelson en su interior. Se rió ante el pensamiento y Nelson solamente lo observó.

Nadie hubiera imaginado que a raíz de esas sonrisas hubiesen creado la costumbre de sentarse a la orilla del río cada domingo después de la misa.

FIN

Adoro a Nelson, es mi personaje favorito de los Simpsons y viendo la escases (por no decir nulo) interés de este personaje en el fandom en español, decidí escribir yo. Juro que no quería hacer yaoi, pero pensé en los hermanos Flanders y en todos los prejuicios de la sociedad y más aún viviendo en un pueblo pequeño en donde todos se conocen., me pareció interesante.

Suerte!


End file.
